User blog:Kogath/Monster Hunter Frontier G5 Discussion
Monster Hunter Frontier G5 - XBOX360 = - PS3 = - WIIU = }} |Release Dates = Japan - July 23, 2014 ETA: North America - N/A Europe - N/A Australia - N/A |Systems = PC, Xbox 360, PS3, Wii U, PS Vita |Official Websites = http://www.mhf-g.jp/preview/g5/pc/ |Flagship Monsters = Inagami |Generation = Frontier |Monsters = Garuba Daora, Inagami |Weapons = Sword and Shield, Dual Blades, Great Sword, Long Sword, Hammer, Hunting Horn, Lance, Gunlance, Light Bowgun, Heavy Bowgun, Bow, Tonfa }} Monster Hunter Frontier G5 is announced. Partnyers Partnyers (パートニャー) are a new addition to Monster Hunter Frontier in this update. They seem to function just like their console counterparts. File:FrontierGen-Partnyer Screenshot 001.jpg File:FrontierGen-Partnyer Screenshot 002.png File:FrontierGen-Partnyer Screenshot 003.jpg File:FrontierGen-MHF-G5 Concept Artwork 001.jpg|Felyne Hypnocatrice Hammer アイルー ヒプノックハンマー File:FrontierGen-MHF-G5 Concept Artwork 002.jpg|Felyne Hopu Hammer アイルー ホープハンマー File:FrontierGen-MHF-G5 Concept Artwork 003.jpg|Felyne Hopu Armor アイルー ホープ防具 File:FrontierGen-MHF-G5 Concept Artwork 004.jpg|Felyne Espinas Armor アイルー エスピナス防具 File:FrontierGen-Partnyer Screenshot 004.jpg|Partnyer Training File:FrontierGen-Partnyer Screenshot 005.jpg|Partnyer Creation File:FrontierGen-Partnyer Screenshot 006.jpg|Partnyer Creation File:FrontierGen-Partnyer Screenshot 007.jpg|Partnyer Creation File:FrontierGen-Partnyer Screenshot 008.jpg File:FrontierGen-Partnyer Screenshot 009.jpg File:FrontierGen-Gogomoa Screenshot 001.jpg File:FrontierGen-Partnyer Equipment Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Partnyer Equipment Render 002.png Area A Concept Artwork of an Area that looks like a Tower is shown in the 13th Development Management Report video. It is an entirely new Area in the game. Other screenshots include a base camp. It is unknown if the Base camp is for the Tower Area or for another new Area in the game. File:FrontierGen-Tower Area Concept Artwork 001.jpg File:FrontierGen-Tower Area Concept Artwork 002.jpg File:FrontierGen-Tower Area Concept Artwork 003.png File:FrontierGen-MHF-G5 Concept Artwork 008.png|Base Camp File:FrontierGen-MHF-G5 New Area Screenshot 003.png File:FrontierGen-MHF-G5 New Area Screenshot 004.png File:FrontierGen-MHF-G5 New Area Screenshot 005.png File:MHF-G5-Bamboo Forest Screenshot 001.jpg|Base Camp File:MHF-G5-Bamboo Forest Screenshot 002.jpg Gallery File:FrontierGen-MHF-G5 Concept Artwork 005.png|Asuru Armor File:FrontierGen-MHF-G5 Concept Artwork 006.png|Legendary Rasta Frau File:FrontierGen-MHF-G5 Concept Artwork 007.png|Utahime FrontierGen-Inagami Screenshot 002.jpg FrontierGen-Inagami Screenshot 001.jpg Videos Premium Pack The Premium Pack for Monster Hunter Frontier G5 consists of the following; 'Felyne Equipment' *Acorn Equipment Set (どんぐりシリーズ) *Guild Cat Equipment Set (ギルドネコシリーズ) *Magma Cat Equipment Set (マグマネコシリーズ) FrontierGen-Partnyer Armor Render 001.png|Acorn Armor どんぐりシリーズ FrontierGen-Partnyer Armor Render 002.png|Guild Cat Armor ギルドネコシリーズ FrontierGen-Partnyer Armor Render 003.png|Magma Cat Armor マグマネコシリーズ FrontierGen-Partnyer Weapon 001 Render 001.png|Huge Cat Acorn 巨大ネコどんぐり FrontierGen-Partnyer Weapon 002 Render 001.png|Guild Cat Rapier ギルドネコレイピア FrontierGen-Partnyer Weapon 003 Render 001.png|Magma Cat Hammer マグマネコハンマー 'Weapons' Tonfa Sword and Shield Bow 'Armor' - 2 = - 3 = - 4 = }} |Blademaster Gunner 2 Tabbed Image = - 2 = - 3 = - 4 = }} |Blademaster Gunner 1 Page = Male Blademaster / Gunner Blademaster Skills *Throwing Expert +2 (鉄腕+2) *Issen +1 (一閃+1) *Reckless Abandon +3 (見切り+3) *Exploiter (弱点特効) *Body Tech (体術) |Blademaster Gunner 2 Page = Female Blademaster / Gunner Gunner Skills *Issen +1 (一閃+1) *Combination Expert +3 (調合師+3) *Reckless Abandon +3 (見切り+3) *Exploiter (弱点特効) *Auto-Reload (連射) }} File:FrontierGen-Hiten Armor (Both) Render 2.png Notes *The announced updates for Partnyers and the new Tower-like Area were supposedly going to be implemented during Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine, but was delayed and re-announced to be implemented in G5 instead. Monster Hunter Frontier G5.1 Monster Hunter Frontier G5.1 is announced. Gallery File:FrontierGen-Disufiroa Render 004.png Monster Hunter Frontier G5.2 Monster Hunter Frontier G5.2 is announced. Gallery File:FrontierGen-Monoblos Render 001.png Category:Blog posts